Benumbed: Yet Again
by ImmaIXAyou
Summary: Surviving in a world of devils, angels, dragons and whatnot isn't so easy, when you are a human. Thankfully, Naruto Namikaze only appeared as a human, even though, he's something far more... Complicated. Or, as Madara Uchiha would put it, "A royal pain in the arse!". (OOC)
1. A cute ass

_**I've decided to redo my older storyline by the same name and you're looking at it. Why? Because the original sucked balls. I've made a few changes to this. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own shit. No, I seriously don't. Trust me.**_

 _ **-Benumbed-**_

"Isn't the moon especially beautiful, tonight?" A blond boy, no more than eighteen, turned to look at the man pinned under him. The teen, sitting on the blood and beaten man's torso, smiled serenely. His form was illuminated by the silver of the moonlight, from the window, high up. "Don't you feel, you could just be captivated by it's beauty, for eternity?"

The man, who appeared to be in his late twenties, coughed up blood. His breathing was ragged. His lungs felt as if they were on fire. He could not feel his arms, both of which had multiple lacerations and stab wounds. All of this, done by the blond monster who was pressing his weight down on his beaten body. Looking into his eyes, the man found malice which was hidden deep behind insincere neutrality. "I... P-Please...let them..g-go." He pleaded in a soft, broken voice.

The teen had a questioning look for a second, before he turned to face the woman and child, who were huddled together, in the corner of the room. The child; a little girl, was crying and shaking. While the mother, frightened, herself, was consoling the daughter.

The blond turned his attention back to the man. He started undoing the man's shirt buttons, one by one. "Hmm. I don't know whether I should." He said with a mock thinking pose. "I do have a reputation to maintain, you know. Oh, this looks bad." His eyes were glued to the deep stab wound. "I think I accidentally punctured a lung." He looked at the mess of a man. His ceuleans locked to the man's own eyes, which were filled with anger and open loathing. "Hey, what's with that look... I was joking. Heh. I'm not going to kill your family. What do you take me for, a monster?... Oh, don't answer that..." He grinned sheepishly. It was strange, how he could act like he did, in such a situation. Amidst all the corpses lying on the ground.

The man could not believe his ears. He could not believe the boy's words. Was he really going to spare his family? Even if he died now; even if this monster killed him now, he would not mind it, as long as his family was safe. For some reason, he could not help, but feel an uneasiness settle upon his being. Then, he noticed it; the vial in the blond's hand. "H-Holy water?!"

The blond smiled, "Correct." He popped the lid off with one hand. "I said I won't be killing your wife and daughter. I didn't say that I won't be killing you." He brought the vial of liquid, dangerously close to his gaping wound. "Now, spi-"

His phone rang, cutting him off, mid speech. He scowled as he fished for his phone, in his pocket. The scowl widened as he saw who exactly was calling him. "Yes?" He spoke as he picked it up.

 _"Do you have the names?"_

"Well, I was getting to it, when you _disturbed_ me."

 _"So, you have the target? The right one, this time?"_

"Yes. Now, if you could hang up?"

 _"Hurry up."_ Withthat _,_ thelinewentdead _._

Pocketing his phone, the blond turned to his captive. He gave the man an apologetic smile. "Sorry for the interruption. You see, my boss is a very impatient man. But, only when it comes to me. I don't know why." With the vial of holy water still in his hand, he calmly gazed at the man. "So, my dear devil, are you going to open that mouth of yours and tell me the name of your masters? Or, do I need to make you?" He turned his neck and looked at the cowering child, in the embrace of her mother. "I've never used holy water on a devil child before and I don't want to. Believe me. But, I'll make an exce-"

"NO! Please...!" The mother cried as she gripped her daughter tightly. "Dear! Tell him! Think about our daughter!"

The man glared at the blonde assailant. He could not trust this monster. Just now, the bastard had given the man his word, on not hurting his family. Yet, seconds later, he was making threats towards them. Even though his whole body was in great, unbearable pain, he tried to free himself from the boy's grip by summoning whatever strength he had left. But, he failed. The blond had him pinned down with inhuman strength. Not only that, but, the blade that he had been attacked with, was laced with some type of poison. The man's entire body felt as if on fire. Defeated and on his last leg, the devil contemplated his situation. If he told the blond demon what he knew, then his master will surely murder him and his family as punishment. If he did not tell the blond what he knew, then he was going to kill him and his family. The man grit his teeth. Either way, his wife and child would not survive. "Just w-who are y-you..." He coughed up blood, with some of it landing on and staining the teen's white shirt. "You...are not from the V-Vatican. Not a devil... and not a fallen. Who...are you..."

The blond smiled, "Ah, how rude of me." He took out a handkerchief from his front shirt pocket and wiped the blood off of the man's mouth. "I'm from The Syndicate. Does that ring any bells?"

The moment the devil heard the name, he froze. With wide, horrified eyes, he stared at the boy straddling him. The Syndicate was an independent organisation, composed of outcasts and criminals of the supernatural world, whatever faction they may have been a part of. Not much was known about the organisation. It worked however as it pleased, and for whatever it had interest in. The Syndicate, often, accepted missions on contractual basis, from various clients who were quite well hidden. Be it assassination missions or just mediating between parties. They were willing to take on anything, as long as it fell within their scope of interest. So far, almost all efforts to uncover the organisation had be easily thwarted. There had once been a joint operation by the three factions, spearheaded by Serafall Leviathan, to trap some members of The Syndicate. They even had a lead, in the form of a devil who was the organisation's client. Though, everything fell apart as soon as they had tried to make the devil talk. They had not expected his head to blow up in a shower of blood and brain. They were too late to realise that devil had a rune placed on him. It was The Syndicate's own method of security.

"W-What does the S-Syndicate... want with me?" The man asked. His face had a terrified look.

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?" He sighed. "I just asked the your boss's name, and if possible, every other member' name, in your little Khaos Brigade." He smiled. "I'm sure, considering your situation, _all_ of it is possible." He titled the vial in his hand and a drop of the clear liquid fell into the man's gaping wound.

The devil screamed. He cried and moaned in pain as the holy water burned his ruptured innards. He tried to thrash around, but the blond's weight did not let him budge. His family watched with tears in their eyes, unable to do anything else other than cry. With a silent scream etched on his face, he moved his lips. "S-Shalba... Beelzebub."

"Good. Who else?"

"Katarea Levia...than..."

The blond grinned, "Hmm. Let me guess. The last member is Creuserey Asmodeus; the descendent of the original Asmodeus." He got a weak nod in response. "Well, that sums up one faction." He smiled. "Now, if you'd be kind enough to name the members of other factions." His smile widened.

The man coughed. "I don't know... The factions... don't contact... each... other." He wheezed out.

The teen frowned, "Now, now. Don't lie to me. We know they do and that you know who they are. After all, you _ARE_ the intelligence officer of the Old Satan faction." He waved the vial of holy water in front of the injured man's eyes. "Don't tell me that you need some extra motivation?"

"N-No! Believe m-me! Only the l-leaders contact one a-another.. Even I w-wasn't told everything. I d-don't even know where t-they are."

The blond just stared at him. After what felt like an eternity, he smiled. "I believe you." Promptly, he stood up. "I suggest you to spend your last moment with your family." His form was illuminated by the moonlight. His eyes shone brightly and the smile on his face vanished, as his lips turned into a thin line. He started walking away. His job was done. He got what was needed. Though, the organisation already had the names, and they just needed to confirm them. Thus, they sent him here.

"Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks, but did not turn. "Yes?"

"My f-family... Please...s-save them..." The man went into another coughing fit. His wife and daughter rushed to his side, now that the blond demon was away from him. "They'll... They will kill them!" He cried out in anguish.

The teen turned to look at the devil. The man looked back at him with pleading eyes, as his family held him tight. He was dying and just wanted his family to be safe. He did not wish for his little girl and his wife to be subjected to death, by his masters.

The blond gazed at the man and his family with contemplating eyes. His face was devoid of his smile. He gazed at the crying girl, who was no more than six. Maybe, seven. She was crying for her father. Her eyes were puffy and face was flushed. She clinged to her father and pleaded to him, to say something, to get up, to not leave her. Her tiny hands gripped her father's torn and bloodstained shirt as she wept uncontrollably. The mother was not in any better state. She was torn between consoling her daughter and weeping for her husband, herself.

The teen turned away from the scene and started to head out. "Someone will be here with you shortly." He told them, while on his way out.

As soon as he stepped out of the mansion, he turned his neck to gaze at the man leaning against the wall, on the right side of the massive doors. "You found anything?"

The man stepped out of the shadow, and into the moonlight. He was wearing a business suit, similar to the blond teen. He had shaggy, raven hair that reached to his back, similar to a lion's mane. The man had a confident smirk on his face, which could be mistaken as an arrogant one. "Nothing that we really needed. But, I did get every valuable artifact they had...which, still, isn't much. Just a bit over seven million euros. Well, whatever. This is not their main property." The man grinned at the blond teen. His onyx eyes shone in the moonlight. "You sure are heartless. Telling them that 'someone would be with them', and giving them hope, when we both know that isn't gonna happen."

The teen just shrugged, "At least, my hands are stained full of blood of hundreds of thousands, just to obtain more power." He smiled. "But, you have to admit. False hope is still better than nothing."

The man grinned, "Oh, you'll get there. _Believe it!_ " He mocked. Then, his grin dropped as he became serious. "Here's your passport and documents. We have a plane to catch, Namikaze." The raven haired man said as he handed the boy an envelope and his trench coat. "We're going to Japan."

The blond pocketed the envelope and donned his coat. He looked at the man with a frown. "Tch. I thought I'd be free from you, Madara. Guess not. What's the mission?" He asked as he started walking away from the mansion, with the older male in tow.

"Suck it, kid. Boss's orders. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened in Madrid." Madara replied with a yawn. He needed some sleep. One of the greatest magicians he might be, but he still needed proper rest. A man could go only for so long without sleep. Especially, someone as ancient as him. The past four days had been hectic. Silently, he wondered how the kid was even able to walk, much less stand, with such sleep deprivation. "Anyways, you go it all set up? Hurry up with the clean up and I'll teleport us both, directly to the airport."

"Yeah, I got i-" The teen's eyes widened as he fumbled his pockets and tried to find the detonator to all the explosives that he had rigged the mansion with. He searched every pocket frantically, but still did not find it. Stopping, he slowly turned to look at the Uchiha. "I seemed to have misplaced the remote. Oops...?" He smiled sheepishly.

Madara blinked. He stared at the blond silently, for a couple of seconds. Then, he just sighed and massaged his temples in frustration. "Naruto Namikaze. Are you sabotaging our mission on purpose?" He growled.

The teen shook his rapidly. "I wouldn't dare! I mean, it's not like I don't wanna kill a helpless woman and her child. Who wouldn't?" In truth, he really did not know where he had dropped the detonator. He hoped that he did not leave it at his hotel room.

The man just glared at him. While, he was not completely comfortable with the idea of killing, the man knew the hardship that come and the sacrifices that are needed to be made, when running an organisation such as theirs. It was harsh. But, it was self-preservation. The Uchiha was completely fine with the teen being apprehensive to kill defenceless women and children. But, he did not encourage it. Someday, the boy would have to accept it. Nobody would be there to clean up after him, all the time. "You know, you are lucky that you are related to the boss." Without another word, the raven haired man brought his left hand up. An ancient rune appeared on the palm and started glowing red.

The blond watched with empty eyes as what was about to take place.

"I always have a contingency plan." Madara said as he, too, gazed at his work. "Release."

With that one word, the place was engulfed in a fiery explosion. The duo shielded their eyes from the bright flash and felt the wind rush past them. The huge structure, was now reduced to a burning ruin, belching smoke and ash. The teen and the adult were, both, protected from any flying debris by a translucent wall of faint red; courtesy of the Uchiha. "Now, they won't have any worries."

"Let's go. We can sleep after we board the flight." The magician said in a tired voice.

"You know, it isn't my fault that you decided to drink yourself to death at the hotel bar and had sex all night with some random woman you picked up, last night." The Namikaze snorted.

"At least, I get some." The Uchiha glared as he placed a hand on teen's shoulder and then, they were gone.

 _ **-**_ _ **Benumbed**_ _ **-**_

 _"Naruto... Don't come out until mommy or daddy come to get you. Okay?" His mother told him with a smile. A smile, that she was trying hard to maintain._

 _He nodded as he got inside the closet, without a word. He looked at his mother questioningly. Frightened. He did not know what was happening. All he knew, was that his mother had suddenly barged into his room and hurriedly carried him here; her closet._

 _His mother gave him a reassuring smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Be brave, my baby. God and his angels are watching over you." She left him, with tears in her eyes._

 _For a while, the darkness and the emptiness in the closet had scared him. But, later, they had become his only source of comfort as he heard his mother's scream. As he heard the sound of things being broken. As he heard laughter. As he heard his father's pained cry._

 _At that point, he wanted to blend into the darkness, just to save himself from the monster that had invaded their home. He had to cover his mouth, so as to muffle his own sobs._

 _After what felt like an eternity, the closet doors had opened._

 _He smiled at seeing his mother. Then, he noticed something. There was a gaping hole in her stomach. Her white dress was stained crimson with her own blood. His mother's eyes were lifeless._

 _Horrified and shocked, he could only stare with wide eyes at the corpse of his mother, which was being supported upright by a smiling monster. "M-mommy...?" He choked as hot tears streamed down his face._

 _"Yes, dear. Mommy's here. Come and give mommy a hug." The man did a crude imitation of his mother's voice, while moving her arms, like a ventriloquist. His right hand reached to the front and started groping the deceased woman's breasts. "Wow, these are some top quality goods. Although, not as big as I like 'em. Still top notch, though." He proclaimed in his original voice. "Or, do you want daddy?" The man threw his mother's corpse away like it was nothing._

 _He was paralysed with fear and could only watch as the man held up his father's severed head by the hair. Blood dripped from the base of the neck._

 _He puked, regurgitating what all his stomach held. He gagged. He felt nauseated. But, most of all, he felt afraid._

 _"Come here, you." The monster grinned deviously as he tossed his father's head away and made a grab for him. Effortlessly, he was captured and brought to eye level with the evil man. "Oh, look at you, all frightened and curled up! So cute! Like a small animal!" He saw the man bring up a finger in front of his eyes. The nail glowed purple and he could not help but stare at the appendage in fear. "You know, kiddo. It's nothing personal. It's just that our; your parents' and mine, interests clashed. You see, I'm a devil and not just any! I'm the son of THE Lucifer! Fancy, right?" The man's grin widened as he poked his cheek, and drew blood. "While your dear mommy and daddy were exorcists who worked for the biblical fuck...and they weren't just any exorcists. They were two of the best ones. Believe me, my three dead subordinates downstairs, are the proof. I just had to dispose them off, y'know. Can't have them ruining my plans."_

 _He was whimpering at this point. He did not understand a word that the man said. He was too terrified to understand._

 _"But, fear not, kiddo! I've taken a liking to you. I mean, look at you! You look so cute and cuddly with that frightened look on your face! Just like a cub... No... I know! A fox kit! Yes!" The monster grinned sinisterly. "You only need some whiskers, now." With that, he brought his glowing finger to the boy's cheek._

 _He did not know what happened then. He had already passed out from the intense pain he felt in his cheeks._

 _All he knew was, that his parents were not in this world anymore._

"Fuck... That again..."

The blond teen yawned as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He realised that he was naked and sprawled across an unfamiliar bed. "...Oh yeah. I'm in Kuoh..." He remembered as the memories hit him. They had arrived at this place last evening. After finding their new, but _temporary_ residence, the duo had headed straight to their beds. They did not have the need for any sort of supply shopping, as their boss had already arranged for everything. _Everything._

Naruto snorted as he sat up on his bed, "That's the boss for you. He'll even wipe your ass if you let him." Though, he would not deny that the man was scarily efficient. He was someone who was prepared for almost everything. _Almost._ Because, the man always seemed to blow his top whenever the blond was in the picture. He wondered why.

The sound of the door being opened snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the person who had entered, with a sleepy look.

Madara stared at the undressed blond with a raised eyebrow. The blond stared back at him. Sighing, the man got to the topic, "You are going to be late for school. If you make a run for it now, you won't." This was nothing new for the Uchiha. He was used to dealing with the tardy, tactless and infuriating teen. In fact, out of all those who had worked with the Namikaze, the magician was the only one who had been his partner for the longest time. Or, for more than one mission, in most cases. Something that the man was oddly proud of. Operatives would always complain about the blond's utter lack of seriousness towards the missions. They would grumble that they were not babysitters and that, the Namikaze was really difficult to work with due to him disregarding the plans and orders. Though, the boss and the Uchiha, both, could see a specific pattern forming here. They knew that the teen had been doing what all he had, on purpose.

 _"Be careful around him. He may seem like an immature airhead with an absolute disregard of authority, but he's not. He is dangerously unpredictable. That boy... is not sane anymore."_

That's what the boss had told him all that time ago and he had just smirked back. Now, he knew that the man was not overthinking things. "Anyways, get dressed. You do know the mission details and your target, right?"

The blond yawned, "Yeah. I read 'em last night." He stood up and unintentionally gave the mage a full frontal view of his uncovered body. "You can just stop time, while I take a shower and have breakfast, can't you? That way, I won't be late." He suggested with a smile.

Madara snorted and avoided eye contact with the blond's lower body. "I can, but I won't. Now, get dressed. I'll prepare cup noodles for you to eat on the way." The Uchiha shut the door behind him and went downstairs.

Naruto looked at the the white door for a moment, then got to work with a silent nod. After almost thirty minutes of grooming, the teen came out of his room, completely dressed in his new school's uniform, and had his bag slung over his shoulder. As he climbed down the stairs, he noticed that his partner was engrossed in some paraphernalia, which could have been anything; from the mission documents to the newspaper. While, he was drinking his usual morning coffee from the cup which he held in the other hand as he leaned against the kitchen countertop.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You're already late on your first day." The magician said without taking his eyes off from the men's fashion magazine in his hand. He took a sip of the coffee and let a small smile grace his lips. "Takes your cup noodles with you. Though, it's already gotten cold."

The young Namikaze pouted like a child; not that the man noticed. He gave the cold cup of noodles, a dry look. "Well, whatever." Without a word, he started walking towards the main door. Even though, he could care less about some school that he would be attending for less for a week, he did not want to be any more late.

Madara looked at the breakfast that the teen had left lying on the table and sighed. "Wait." He set his magazine down and grabbed the the cup of noodles. He walked over to the teen and handed him the cup. "Here."

Naruto could only blink as he was handed the rather warm cup. Then, it clicked. "Oh yeah... You can use magic..."

The raven haired man snorted in amusement. "I won't use magic for something so trivial." He grinned. "I knew you were going to take your time to tidy up, so I did not heat it up until a few minutes ago." The man looked at the teen, right in the eyes. His grin vanished and his demeanour changed to a serious one. "Stay sharp and do not goof up. This town is jointly owned by the Gremory and the Sitri. Any mistake on our part would affect the organisation." Madara knew that it was futile to warn the blond, but he could not help himself. He just hoped that the teen would not do anything that would get them both into trouble.

"Yes, sir!" The blond teen saluted him a smile. He would stay extra sharp for this one. Surely, they did not expect him to screw up, did they?

Blowing lightly into the cup, the teen made a dash for the door and ran towards his destination as fast as he could, without spilling the cup's contents.

"Why did the boss even give this mission to us..." Madara muttered as he went to close the door. "It's not like we're short on operatives. I can't help but feel that he's overworking us." Shrugging his shoulder, the man went to his own room. He had work to do. Their target would be arriving anyday, now. If they already hadn't, yet. As the magician entered his room, his eyes drifted to the file on his bed. Picking it up and opening it, he scrutinised the photo in it. "So, this little girl is the one in possession of twilight healing, huh." He had already gone over the details yesterday. The girl was excommunicated from her church for healing a devil and now, some fallen angels had gotten ahold of her. "Our mission it to get the girl to join us, or take her gear by any mean, huh?" The Uchiha went over the details. Looking at the girl's photo, he could see that she seemed a bit too innocent. She was an easy target. Though, her sacred gear was nothing too special as it could not regenerate limbs, it was needed for research. Mass production of a sacred gear that could heal almost all kinds of injuries, was something that the boss had been thinking about for quite some time. It was an idea that every member of their organisation had supported. The boss just thought that giving the girl a well deserved home would be a nice gesture. After all, The Syndicate is a haven for those who have been cast out of their own. All of that, though, depended on the girl's own will. If she was not what they were looking for, then she would not have a new home. They weren't running a charity, after all.

Getting her support seemed easy enough. What bugged him, was the girl's potential. Things like that could not be ascertained by just looking at some pictures. Only time would tell if the girl would live to serve as a member of The Syndicate, or if, she would die to hand them over her sacred gear.

The ancient Uchiha dropped the file on his bed and went to take his well deserved bath.

 _ **-Benumbed-**_

He ran.

He sprinted across the empty hallways, trying to find his class. It had not even been five minutes since he entered Kuoh academy and he was already regretting it. The cause being a certain student council president that was pursuing him with all her might, just so she could lay down whatever horrible punishment she had in her mind, on him. Why? Because he was not only late, but he had purposefully humiliated the president of the student council, in her words. _It was just her fault for suddenly appearing behind me, like a ghost! She even made me_ spill _my precious breakfast!_

Let it be known that Naruto Namikaze was someone who had been trained to kill, since a really young age. The ability to stay alert during any situation and to react quick, had been hammered into him by the boss. Though, some would say that it all had been a bit excessive for the teen, due to him being more jumpy than being alert. The blond's _alertness_ was overwhelming even for his coworkers. So much so, that one of the executive members had once been skewered through the gut, by the blond, just for suddenly greeting the said boy from behind. Thankfully, the said member was a nigh immortal and follower of the Pagan God, Jashin. Recovering from the wound was not a problem for the man. He was also a masochist, to boot. So, all in all, the man had walked away from the encounter with a smile on his face.

But, that did not apply to other members. Thus, they avoided startling the blond or, in many cases, avoided the blond, altogether.

Sona Sitri, though, did just that. She had approached the Namikaze to reprimand about being late and had planned on giving him a lecture about the importance of punctuality, but she had not expected for him to brush past her without so much as sparing a glance at her. Fuming, she had grabbed his shoulder to stop him and then, something even more unexpected had happened. The boy had tossed noodles at her face. With wet noodles, the broth and a stunned look on her face, the Sitri heiress had stared at the blond in silent shock as she tried to process what just exactly happened. Her fellow council members had not been any different. They all had stared at the blond with a mixture of shock and fear.

It was at that moment, the young Namikaze had decided to get away from them, as soon as possible. Though, the teen was more saddened by the event, than afraid. His precious food was gone because of that flat chested, bespectacled girl...

The blond's eyes frantically searched for the right class, darted left and right. He just wanted to leave this place, but that would have proved counterproductive to his mission. After all, his target was currently at his place. "Got it!" He grinned as his classroom finally came into his view. Casting a glance over his shoulder and not finding the annoying girl behind him, he hurriedly entered the room and closed the door behind him.

The Namikaze turned towards the teacher, "Ah, pardon the intrusion." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm the new student. Sorry for being late, sensei."

The teacher; a beautiful and very well endowed brunette, blinked as the realisation hit her. "Oh, Namikaze-san, I presume?" Upon receiving a affirmative nod, she smiled. "You're lucky it's still homeroom. Seeing as it is your first day, I'll let you off. Please, come here." She asked him politely, to stand beside her and the blond teen was happy to oblige. "Go ahead. Introduce yourself." She encouraged him with a smile.

Naruto nodded and turned towards his...classmates. _Wow, that sounded so strange._ He smiled wide; his eyes calmly analysed everyone. "Pleased to me you all. I'm Naruto Namikaze. I just arrived here yesterday and had been living with my uncle, outside of Japan. Please, treat me kindly." He finished with a formal bow.

The students, who had already started gossiping amongst themselves the moment the blond had entered the classroom, stopped momentarily to listen to the Namikaze and started murmuring again, the moment he stopped. The topics of their conversation ranged from the Namikaze teen's exotic looks, to his lack of mention of parents.

"He's a hottie!"

"Are those...whiskers...?"

"Where had he been living until now?"

"Ha! He's late on his first day! That tells you something."

"Damn. Why couldn't it have been a hot girl, instead."

The teacher just shook her head. It was embarrassing for her. Smiling, she turned to the blond. "Namikaze-san, you may take that empty seat, next to Gremory-san." She said as she gestured for the teen to get settled down. Homeroom was about to end. This made the students outright yell.

"Eh?! Why does he get to sit next to Rais-san!"

"Yeah! No one sits on that seat! Why him?!"

"Stomp on me, Rais-sama!"

Rias Gremory, though, was just ignoring them as usual. Her eyes were fixed on the blond, as she scrutinised him under her calm gaze. This guy; Naruto Namikaze, was easy on the eyes and that was it. The boy was a human and did not have any special attributes, such as a sacred gear. Not only that, but he had pretty average magical reserves for a human, from what she could sense. Her lips turned into a thin line. If only this Naruto had something special. A pity.

Naruto glanced at the person whom his new teacher was pointing at and as his gaze fell on the said person, his eyes widened. This girl... She was...was...

"A TOMATO! Sensei! There's a tomato next to my seat!" Naruto pointed at the girl with a finger. His eyes were wide with surprise. "Ah, hold that... No... Not a tomato." He muttered loud enough that everyone heard. "An apple! Sensei! There's a fucking apple next to my seat!"

The students blinked owlishly.

Their teacher blinked owlishly.

Rias fumed in her seat as her brain processed what the blond said about her.

Akeno giggled.

As everyone else realised what _exactly_ the new student had exclaimed, they went slack-jawed. The sheer absurdity of the situation was stupefying. Some new student just waltzed in their classroom and insulted their Rais-sama within minutes of doing so. They retaliated.

"Hey! You take that back!"

"Yeah! Who do you think you are! Apologise!"

"Apologise to Rais-san, now!"

"Stomp on me, Rais-sama!"

Naruto just blinked. He did not understand why these kids were lashing out at him. _Wow. Herd mentality. Fuck me._

The Namikaze teen was, quite possibly, the personification of tactlessness. Though, he did not know that, himself. The only _semi-normal_ interaction that he was used to, had been with the other members of his organisation...and even they could not hold an active conversation with the blond on most occasions. That said something about the blond. The teen was so much socially awkward, that he would not even realise what would come out of his mouth, most of the time. When he would realise, the young Namikaze would either dismiss it, or accept it for normal talk. Even certain members of The Syndicate, who could continuously talk about topics like turning living beings into puppets, or about explosions being a form of art, found themselves without words when trying to hold a conversation with the blond teen. Clearly, they all had silently agreed their fellow member was not good for their own mental health.

Not that the said member knew about it.

If there is anyone who could be called as the Namikaze's friend and conversation buddy, it would be a particular ultimate-class stray devil executive of their organisation. Though, the said executive was also a comatose redhead with freaky looking eyes, who used six surrogate bodies to do his bidding and the said bodies were lifeless corpses that did not talk either, if they were at base and not doing anything. So, the conversation was one-sided...mostly.

The teacher, for her part, had enough of these buffoons disrupting her peace. But, before she could even speak, someone else did.

"Now, now. Let's be civil." Rias Gremory spoke up as she stood up in her seat, with a bewitching smile. "I'm sure that Namikaze-san did not mean anything by it. Did you, Naruto-san?" She turned to him with a beautiful smile. But, behind that smile was a savage grin. The Gremory heiress was using her magic to charm everyone. She was especially concentrating it on the Namikaze. She wanted him to apologise to her, while accepting out loud that he was ashamed of himself for saying what he did. She wanted him to submit to her; to know his place.

The Gremory heiress knew that she was overreacting and being overdramatic. But, no one insulted her and got away with it. She smirked. Seeing how the boy's face had become blank, all of a sudden, she knew that her little _persuasion_ was working.

On the other side of the room, Akeno looked at her king with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk. This was one of those rare moments when the Gremory heiress showed her mean streak.

"Yes, I was wrong in what I said." The Namikaze teen said with a blank look, as if he was hypnotised... "Forgive me for what I said, Rais-san."

The girl smiled triumphantly.

"I have a question, Rias-san." The blond said with the still present, blank look. "May I?"

The redhead furrowed her brow in confusion, but nodded, nonetheless.

"Does the carpet match the drapes?" Naruto asked with an inquisitive look. He looked like a child with those wide, questioning eyes and that innocent look on his face. Although, his question was anything but innocent. "...and do you feel inferior to her?" He pointed at Akeno. "Considering, she has bigger breasts than you, Rias-san."

The class gasped. They all stared at the blond with a shocked and incredulous look. Was this guy for real?

Akeno was now, desperately trying to hide her giggles and was almost succeeding. If for nothing else, she would have the boy join them for the sheer comic relief that he was. Also, for how easily he was able to make Rias lose her temper. It did not hurt that he was easy on eyes, either. She glanced at her king and she almost felt pity for her. _**Almost.**_

The Gremory heiress' brain took a moment to decipher what she had heard. When that had been done, her face had turned the same shade as her hair and one could almost swear they had seen steam coming out of her ears. She could only form a particular reply.

" **Y-YOU...! YOU P-PERVERT!** "

Oh, she was going to have him expelled! Rather, she was going to have him worship the very ground on which she walked and then, have him expelled!

Though, both, Akeno and Rias did not take note of how the Gremory heiress' magic had seemingly not worked on the blond.

 _ **-Benumbed-**_

Naruto Namikaze could safely say that he hated this particular mission. No. He _almost_ despised this one with burning passion. Something that he had not felt in a long while.

After the big breasted redhead's outburst, things had completely went downhill for him. Not only had the rest of class started to openly show their contempt for him, due to him insulting their Rais-sama. But, that pre-pubescent, flat chested student council president had barged in the room, at that moment. Her face, then, just held a searching look and no noodles, whatsoever. The girl's eyes had widened when she had finally found him. So, with an enraged expression, the Sitri had shouted at him and accused him of assaulting her. That, in turn, had seemingly reinvigorated the mob, as it had started shouting bloody murder towards the seemingly clueless blond, by then. It was at that time, their teacher had decided to use her authority.

The big breasted tomato, the flat chested power freak and he, were given detention...

Though, that did not turn out as expected. Rias Gremory has charmed their teacher to spare, both, her and her friend. The blond had still gotten the punishment, at the end. Something which the Gremory heiress took much pleasure in.

In his defence, the blond had not even remotely meant to do anything that could have hurt anyone. He was just asking a question with genuine interest and in the bespectacled girl's case, she was the one to startle him and had made him waste his breakfast. So, in a sense, he was the aggrieved one, here.

...At least, according to him.

"Naruto-san."

He did not react. He had his head down on his desk and had spent most of the time since he had joined them, like this.

"Naruto-san?" Akeno frowned slightly as she got no response from the blond teen. She did not feel the same resentment towards him that her king and all her other classmates felt. On the contrary, she got to see a really flustered Rias because of him. _Oh! I just can't wait to tease her about this!_ She hid her giggle.

"Let him be, Akeno." The young Gremory half-glared at her Queen. "The...annoyance is asleep. Let's just go; It's lunch time and the others must be waiting."

"Oh my." Akeno smiled teasingly. "You could tell just by looking at him? Did you get so attached to him, _to_ - _ma_ - _to_ -chan?" She whispered loud enough for the redhead to hear. Her smile widened as Rias openly glared at her and sported an embarrassed blush.

"H-He's sitting next to me! Of course, I'd know!" The Gremory stood up from her seat with a huff and marched out of the classroom. A giggling Akeno followed suit.

When they had left, the young Namikaze sat up straight in his seat. "Huh... I felt as if someone was calling my name..." He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. "School sure is boring. I'm glad that I didn't have to attend any, for all these years." His eyes took in all his classmates, who were now, in many groups and merrily chatting away. Though, what drew his attention, were all the bento boxes that they all had; some decorated in the most aesthetically pleasing way, while some were plain looking but still, held the love of a doting parent.

Naruto stared at them with a longing look; a miniscule, but evident look of yearning desire. When was the last time that he had a lunchbox of his own? A decade ago? Or, had it been longer? He could not remember.

The blond opened his mouth to speak and something that was completely different from what he was felt, came out of it. "...Fuck you, Madara. Couldn't you just have made a bento for me? Seriously, fuck you." He muttered under his breath as he frowned. "That guy will never get a wife...or a husband, unless he becomes more devoted to household chores, such as cleaning or cooking." He blinked. "Eh, whatever. I guess I could just search for my target." With that, he stood up and walked out the classroom.

He walked.

He strolled through the corridors at a sedate pace. The feeling of his target; it was guiding him. The faint traces of that particular signature were leading him to his target. Calling for him. Beckoning him.

He smiled as he felt a completely different signature. It was there with his target, and it was far more suppressed. _An sleeping sacred gear... and a strong one at that. My, my._

As he calmly strode through a lower level floor, his eyes shone with joy. It was akin to a kid who had gotten a new toy. Or, of a beast whose prey was right in front of it. As he slowly walked past them; his target and the one who held that sacred gear, he could not help but let his true emotions show, if only for a fraction of a second. His eyes were shadowed by his hair and his face held a devious grin. Though, he was quick to mask it all behind a kind smile. His bloodlust. His destructive impulse. His joy. All had vanished as soon as they had appeared. _Oops..._

"I-Isei-kun, will... will y-you... go-" Raynare, or Yuuma Amano, shivered as her words died down in her throat. Her form shook slightly as an unknown feeling settled over her. Brought out of her Yuuma persona, the fallen's mind became chaotic with the multitude of thoughts he that invaded it. Her eyes were wide, as the feeling had hit it. What was this coldness that had suddenly put a firm grip on her entire being? What was this feeling that had assaulted her senses, all of a sudden? Was she shaking from excitement; brought on due to the thought of her killing this sacred gear wielder? Or, was she shaking from fear? She did not know. Though, if she were to describe this feeling, she'd say that it felt similar to when a prey feels as if it's being observed by a predator. As if it's being marked.

"Yuuma-chan...?"

The fallen angel, who was currently disguised as a human, blinked. "Y-yes..." She tried to regain her bearings, while avoiding eye contact with the human. Not that the boy was looking at her face, she reminded herself. His eyes were probably fixed on her impressive bust. "I-Isei-kun, p-please go out with m-me!" She stuttered as she got back into character. Her previous feeling being dismissed completely in favour of securing the sacred gear wielder. Needless to say, she had not been rejected. In fact, he was willing to go out with her, the same evening. Finally, things seemed to be going how she wanted them to.

But, still. She could not help but feel her eyes be drawn towards the retreating back of a blond haired student. Though, she did not feel anything from him. The blond appeared to be just an ordinary human.

With further ado, she turned her attention back to her target.

Far away from the fallen angel, Naruto let a small grin show on his face. His target; the fallen angel named Raynare, was the one who had the nun. That's what both, Madara and him had been informed. But, here she was, lo and behold, with the container of an unawakened Longinus! Not just any Longinus, too! But, one with a dragon sealed inside it. He figured it was the Boosted Gear, considering that they had gotten wind of someone in the Grigori having Divine Dividing. If Madara or the boss came to know about this, they'd have a field day.

The blond smiled. This Raynare had made his day!

"...and she has a cute butt, too."

 _ **-Benumbed-**_

Up until a few minutes ago, Hyoudou Issei thought he was the luckiest man alive. Not only did he finally get a girlfriend, but he had one with such ripe melons! If this wasn't luck, the teen didn't know what was.

Now, the boy was not sure.

He could not comprehend what he was seeing and hearing. He could not believe that his new girlfriend had just grown a pair of black wings and wanted to kill him. The boy did not want to believe.

Raynare smirked, "Poor Issei." A pink tinged spear of light materialised in her right hand. "While I do admit it was fun to play around with you, I've got a job to do." The fallen angel threw the spear towards the mortified boy.

Issei could on blink, before he felt a searing pain in his gut. Coughing up blood, he shakily looked downwards and with a horrified expression on his face, he saw the spear sticking through his gut. He could do nothing but utter a single word in his broken voice. "...W-why...?" With that, he fell on the green grass. His legs had given away as agony had enveloped his body.

Raynare landed on the the ground; a self-satisfied smirk on her face, as she beheld her work. "If you want to blame someone, blame your God for condemning you with that sacred gear of yours."

"Well... You're not wrong."

Raynare turned towards the direction that the voice had come from and her eyes narrowed. "You... Who are you?" She questioned the blond teen dressed in a business suit. Strange. She did not feel any magical energy coming from the person. She cursed herself not sensing the human until he had spoken.

Naruto stepped out of his hiding spot, behind the trees. He was cursing himself internally at being found out. He had skipped detention and followed these two after a change of clothes; all the while, keeping himself well hidden. But, here he was. Already found out due to his own carelessness. Unintentionally, he had voiced out his thoughts and Raynare had heard him due to her enhanced hearing; something that every supernatural being had. No wonder why everyone in the organisation always said that stealth was not his strong suite. "Um... Um..." He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I thought you were giving him so _puff-puff_ action. You know, due to your...bondage outfit. So... I... stayed to watch." He bowed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me, hot onee-san with a sexy body!"

Raynare blinked once. She blinked twice. As his words registered, she felt her face heat up. "N-nothing of that sort was going on! You damn pervert!" With anger evident in her eyes, she prepared another spear of light. She knew that something was really wrong about this whole situation. A random human stumbles upon her killing her target and says that he was watching in hopes of witnessing some... _Puff-puff_ action, instead of cowering and being left speechless at the sight of a supernatural being? Yeah, either the boy was the personification of calmness, or he was really an idiot. Moreover, the blond had insulted her. The mere human had hurt her honour. Just because her attire was a bit revealing, did not mean that she was some whore. This boy was not going to leave this place alive.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" The young Namikaze raised up his hands. His face held nervousness. "Don't kill me! You'll ruin my clothes! Damn things cost a lot!" With one hand, he searched in his pocket, while his eyes were affixed on the fallen angel floating above, in the air. His eyes widened as he found what he needed. "Here! Take all this cash! I didn't mean to offend you by watching you for free." He held up his fist with a smile. "Here! I guess this much will suffice?" He looked at her with wide, expecting eyes. "Now give me some puff-puff action, please!"

Raynare's face did not held any noticeable emotions. Her eyes were overshadowed by her bangs and her form shook slightly from the rage building within her. The fallen angel was gripping her weapon tight enough to shatter it. Not only had this pathetic excuse for a man had insulted her enough, but now, he was actually going as far as to offer her money for whatever lewd actions he had in mind for her. " _ **Fine...**_ " The fallen angel spat as she glared at Naruto with her burning gaze. "If you wish to die so much, _**so be it**_." The spear of light flew towards the blond.

"... Fuck me..." Naruto stared at the pink spear as it covered the distance between Raynare and him, in seconds. Then, he just sidestepped it as the weapon embedded itself in the ground, before it dissolved into many particles of light. The teen stared at the hole that it had left in the soil. "That could've been me." Exhaling a breath of relief, he turned to the woman as levelled her with a dry glare. "You know, if you didn't want the money, you could have said so." He took a step forward. "Is it too much to ask for some puff-puff action..." He spoke to himself. "I even offered a fair amount of money..." He choked. "I am a teenager, dammit! I have needs, too!"

If one didn't take the flawed, and warped situation into consideration, they could have sympathised with the blond. But, Raynare could not. All she could think was that something was _really_ wrong with this whole scenario. With this human. Something was... Something was really wrong about this person. Humans just did not easily dodge away from light spears, did they?

Raynare blinked. "Is he...crying...?...No, he isn't crying, is he...?" The fallen angel _almost_ palmed her face. "He is crying. What the hell..." She just wondered how it all had come down to this.

Naruto had done what he had thought was right. Due to being one of the few members of their organisation, who did not have much contact with the opposite sex, the young Namikaze was really lacking on many fronts. He would blurt out things that were unpleasant to most and he would actually not mean anything by it. Their organisation had female members, too, but for some reason, they avoided him. Oddly, it all had started happening when he had offered one of The Syndicate' commanders; a girl close to his age, a hefty sum of money and asked her to go out with him. He had even made it clear that he was not attracted to her and just wanted to know how it felt to be "dating". According to him, the blond had done everything as was explained to him, but the girl had just turned him down and had threatened to burn him with "God's holy fire".

He had just assumed that the girl wanted more money and that was why she had rejected him.

Naruto still remembered what he had been taught about approaching the fairer sex, word by word.

 _"Damn that, Itachi-san! He is just showered with attention by other women, even though he has a girlfriend." He seethed. "Frankly, I'm jealous. Why don't I have any luck with women?! I want to go to theme parks with a girl, too!"_

 _"Oh, you're worried about such trivial things! Naruto, my boy. There's a trick to getting showered with attention and love from the fairer sex!" The man leaned in closer. "You wanna know, lad?"_

 _He did not know where the man was getting at, but his interest was piqued. "Yes!" He nodded feverishly._

 _The giant of a man chuckled, "Well, it all comes down to how big is your wallet." He rubbed the boy's mop of blond hair affectionately. "In the end... No... The first thing that a woman wants to know is that if the man is financially secure or not. Because in the end, money is all that counts." He preached._

 _Naruto nodded feverishly, yet again. He took the man's words by heart, but interpreted them wrongly. Not that he knew, though._

 _"Got it! Thanks a lot, Kakuzu-san!" The blond ran off as he bid the necromancer-cum-treasurer farewell._

 _"Anything for ya, lad! Now, show them your monetary appeal!"_

"Well, whatever." He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "Puff-puff can wait. But, my orders cannot." He turned to look at the floating Raynare with a smile and with almost fully closed eyes. "You know, they'll sag soon enough." He pointed at her. "Like, in a couple of millenia... Oh, wait. Wrong faction... You guys don't age... I fucked up." He shook his head and started walking forward. "Raynare..." He called. "That's your real name, isn't it..."

Raynare froze. How... How did this human know her identity? Just who was he? Not only that, but the feeling that was coursing through her... "You..." Her eyes widened. "It was you! It was you, at the academy, wasn't it!?" She roared. This uneasiness that she was feeling, intensified with every step he took. She involuntarily summoned another spear.

"I wonder." The Namikaze replied. "Your kind is the hardest to deal with, for me. Seeing as I am just a plain, ordinary human. You guys...and gals don't have many weaknesses that could be exploited by normal humans. Holy water has no effect on your kind. Or many holy artifacts, for the matter." He stopped in his tracks. His cerulean eyes were locked on to her own eyes. "But, that doesn't mean I hate dealing with you lot, though. In fact, I _love_ killing your kind." His smile widened. The blond took out something from his shirt pocket, but it was obscured from Raynare's view. "Catch!" He sent the object hurling towards her.

The fallen angel's eyes widened at the fast approaching...tiny ball shaped object. Raynare was prepared. She was ready to evade whatever that object was, and she almost did.

 _Almost._

But, as soon as that ball came in her range, it exploded with a shrill sound and in a display of a grey, gaseous cloud. Raynare was in the middle of it.

She could only widen her eyes, before she gave a powerful flap of her wings and distanced herself from both, the blond and the cloud of gas. She did not know what it was. She could not tell if it was poisonous or not. _Not that any normal poison will affect me._ She assured herself.

But, she had already inhaled some of it.

"You..." Raynare gripped her spear tightly. "Whatever that was...and whoever you are... You cannot win agai-" She lost her words. Parts of her body started feeling heavy. Strange, knowing that those parts were rapidly losing any and every feeling. "Wha-" She tried to speak, but words did not come out. Her whole body felt desensitised and before she knew, she was falling from the sky; her wings had stopped flapping.

 _W-what!?_ She desperately tried to move, but failed to do much, other than move her fingers slightly. Raynare braced herself for the impact as she plummeted to the ground. Falling from such height would not end well for her. But, all she could do was think of the God that she had come to loathe; the one who had cast her out of heaven. The one who had abandoned her. As she was descending, all she could do, was ask for His help.

Little did she know, her plea would be unanswered.

Raynare waited for the impact. She braced herself for the pain. But, it did not come. _W-what..._ She opened her eyes and was more frightened than shocked, to find herself in the arms of the delightfully smiling blond.

"Wow. You're heavier than you look." The Namikaze adjusted his arms so they would not bend her wings. He smiled. "It's just a little something that I use to get unruly girls like you, in control. The Namikaze noticed the fright in her eyes. "Hey, what's with the look? It's not like I'm going to hurt you..." He blinked. "...much" The teen added as an afterthought.

Raynare was mortified. She could do nothing but move her eyes. Whatever the gas had been, it was effective.

This boy, whoever he was, had taken her down without even trying. His methods were strange. Unorthodox. He was a human. Not a supernatural. He seemed to lack much magical reserves, from what she could sense. Just who was this boy...?

Naruto started walking towards the probably dead container of the Boosted Gear, with the fallen still in his arms. "Hmm..." He stood beside the boy's body. The young Namikaze nudged the bloodied boy's cheek with his boot. "Oi, mate. Are you alive? Hello, anybody home? Earth to the-boy-whose-name-escapes-me! Hey, say something if you are still with us!" The blond stopped for a moment as a thought occurred to him and delivered a small kick to the probably dead guy's ribs.

 _That_ got a response as Hyoudou Issei cried out one simple word, in pain. "OPPAI!"

The response was so sudden and random, that the Namikaze had to blink owlishly and feel his own chest with one hand. Blinking yet again, he turned to the groaning boy. "I think mine are too small for your liking." Then, his eyes widened as an idea hit him. "But, if you want, you could feel my chinchin. It's pretty big, you know." He boasted. "Not that I swing that way, mind you. It's just that you're dying and I want to help you." He rambled on, without the care of the world.

Issei barely heard that through the excruciating pain he was feeling, but he wanted to die, right then and there.

Raynare, seemingly paralysed, could just curse her own luck. This person... This human. He was really dangerous. One could not tell what was going in his mind, due to how off he seemed.

The young Namikaze's roamed over the dying boy's form. He would not survive. The blood loss was too much. Naruto did not have any obligation to save him. As far as he was concerned, neither him nor his organisation needed the Boosted Gear. It was only prove to be a hindrance, considering that Albion's and Ddraig's wielder would be able to find each other through the connection they shared. The last thing the Syndicate wanted, was for someone to find any of their members, when they did not want to be found.

"Oh... What's this..." The Namikaze teen's eyes shined as they landed on the piece of paper, which was sticking out of dying boy's shirt pocket. It was a contract seal, and the Gremory's, at that. Naruto smiled as he gazed at the bleeding boy's flushed face. "Looks like you're unlucky after all. See you soon!"

With that, the blond started walking away from the scene and into the woods.

"You know..." Naruto looked at the fallen angel in his arms; her wings bent at awkward angles, seeing as to how she was being held. "You better start moving those pouty lips of yours and spill out everything, when the effect of the drug wears off." He smiled. "I don't take pleasure in torturing my victims, but for you, I'd gladly make an exception."

He started humming a tune as he leisurely walked through the dark forest. "I'll just have to use some _persuasion_ and It won't be long before you start telling me the darkest of your secrets..." He looked straight in her eyes and Raynare, forgetting her anger, found herself starting into an abyss of fear. Behind those unreadable eyes, lurked true horror. "...one feather at a time."

 _ **-Benumbed-**_

 _ **Now, review. So I could find within me, the desire to continue this.**_

 _ **Flames are fully welcome. Death threats, too.**_

 _ **Just give me reviews, peasants!**_


	2. Cup Ramen!

_**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**_

 _ **-Benumbed-**_

"Come on! Don't be like this..." Half-lidded cerulean eyes met vehement and enraged violet ones. "It's not like I _want_ to hurt you..."

Naruto Namikaze pouted as his captive glared daggers at him.

Raynare; bruised all over, yet unbroken, thought of the ways she should torture this human, when she got herself out of this... _situation._ Oh, and she was going to enjoy it! "You're going to regret this!" She spat blood. The fallen recalled as the human had carried her paralysed body deep into the woods. How he had found a small, wooden shed and entered inside it with her. She recalled how…how…

Her eyes drifted towards the wooden cupboard and the anger in them was replaced with worry and a shred of pity. Raynare gazed at the tiny pool of crimson, that had formed at the base of the structure. The metallic stench of the life giving fluid had completely filled the small place and at this point, it didn't bother her anymore. Her eyes turned towards the blond sitting across from her, on a chair. If only she did feel so powerless and bound, she would have ripped this...this monster's heart out.

"Why..." She spoke in a low voice, from her position on the floor. Her body had bruises all over and her face was the only part that the blond had left untouched. "Why are you doing this..." It came out as a whisper, but was heard clearly in the silence of the night. "Why did you kill that old man..." Her eye momentarily went towards the cupboard.

Raynare had tried it all. From acting as a helpless girl and trying to play on his sympathy, to try to seduce him by playing on his lust. But, all she had received in response, was the beating. This boy...

...was a monster.

Naruto blinked, "Why? Hmm." He made a thinking pose, and he made it so well that Raynare almost mistook it as genuine. _Almost._ "You know, I get that a lot. Like, a lot. But, I haven't given it a serious thought, yet." He shrugged. "It's work. Who says it can't be dirty. If anything, mine is one of the dirtiest...I think." He smirked. "You wouldn't have wanted for me to chop your legs off, would you? All I've done, is just rough you up a bit, so don't act so scared."

The barely clothed fallen angel looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please... Let me go..." She begged. Her wounded pride mattered little to her. All she wanted, was to get away from this man. "I've already told you everythin,g you wanted to know..."

Naruto blinked owlishly. "Wait. You have...?"

Raynare stared at him dumbly.

He dumbly stared back.

Then, "Oh, yeah! You did!" The blond smiled sheepishly. "But, you're still here because I have something for you; a proposal, if you may." He got off the small table he was on and kneeled in front of the bound fallen. Reaching out, he tried to touch the girl's bruised cheek, but before that could have happened, Raynare had already jerked her head away. Fearfully, so.

Raynare flinched away before he could touch her again. She felt pitiful at her current state. Whatever this human had done, he had made sure that the fallen was unable to use her power.

"Oh, don't be like that." Naruto pouted. He reached for her yet again and this time, he was able to touch her. "Here."

Raynare felt it. She felt a strange warmth flood her flesh, which was in contact with the blood's fingers. "W-Wha..!" She pulled away, as if stung and stared at the Namikaze with a bewildered expression. It was for a second, but she had felt it.

Holy energy. Coming off from the blond, for the briefest moment.

Naruto grinned widely as he watched her gape like a fish. "See. Your cheek' all healed up~"

Raynare, in her stupor, tried to feel it but realised that her hands were bound. She had figured this boy, in front of her, was vastly different than what he seemed. But, this! This was unbelievable for even her. Even most exorcists did not have that much of control over light. Healing wounds using light energy was something that only God, some of the highly skilled angels or a handful of exorcists could do, and if there was one thing she was sure of, this boy was no angel. "H-How... You're a human... Aren't you?"

Naruto's grin widened. "Secret~" His eyes were locked with Raynare'. "If you want to know, you could think of me as a walking, talking plot device." He chuckled. "It's not like you'd believe me if I said that I'm a human."

"Let's see. You've told me about the nun, your plans to take her sacred gear, and even about your boss, Kokabiel." The young Namikaze grinned. "Now, let's talk about the things that matter." He rubbed his hands together.

"W-What..." Raynare edged away. The girl did not like how he looked at her. "I-I have already told you everything!"

"No! No! No! Dear, miss Raynare." Naruto said with a smile. "I don't want to know anything...unless you want to tell me." He winked at her, prompting the girl to scoot even further. "What I want to ask is, if you'd like to join me." He flashed her a smile with his pearly whites on full display.

"Wait, what...?"

"I asked if you'd want to join me."

" _Eh?!_ "

Raynare was silent. Speechless, even. She did not have words to describe the absurd situation she was in. First, the guy tortures her for information, then, he tries to change her allegiance? Yeah, either he was an idiot. Or, he took her as an idiot.

Either way, she knew she had to accept the lunatic's offer, if she wanted to get out of this place. _Alive._

Once that was done, she'd take care of the boy with her comrades. Oh, how she would take delight in watching life fade away from hi-

"Oh, and don't even bother trying to backstab me or anything, for the matter." The blond' smile did not reach his eyes. "It would be a waste of your time...and life."

Raynare did not like the look in his eyes. Even if it was there for a second.

"You see, I won't bullshit you by trying to point out the inconsistencies in your life or exploiting them to gain your trust or anything such, for the matter." Naruto answered nonchalantly. "What I'll do is, offer you a chance." He smiled and shifted near to the distrustful fallen angel.

"A...chance...?"

Naruto grinned. "Yes, a chance; an opportunity to turn your whole life around." Like a predator about to ensnare its prey, the Namikaze pushed forward. "No more taking orders from the likes of Kokabiel. No more working yourself to the bone, only to be rewarded with a pat on the back. No more being powerless." He raised his hand in front of her, and suddenly, it was covered in the white glow of holy energy. Like smoke, ethereal wisps rose from the hand and into the air, where they just seemed to vanish. " _ **Believe it**_."

Raynare gulped audibly. Her eyes were glued to the powerful, white glow of his hand. It was tempting, she wouldn't deny. But, what about everything she had worked for, up to this point? Here, he was, asking for her to leave everything behind, just like that. She was stuck in a dilemma.

As he waited for her answer, Raynare thought of all the possibilities. Either, she could reject the blond' offer and be killed right then. Or, she could say yes to him and be hunted by her kin. Not to mention, there was also Kokabiel...

"Ah, don't worry! Kokabiel wouldn't be even able to touch a hair on that pretty, little head of yours." He assured with a smile.

Raynare silently wondered if her captor could read minds. She wouldn't be surprised if he could, after what all she had seen tonight. "Just who are you..." Her jaw didn't hurt anymore. He had healed her face completely. "Just... Just what do you want..." She spoke in a weary voice.

Naruto smiled wider. "Everything." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Now, take my hand and be reborn. Cast away your current self and become what you've always wanted to be." His voice was resolute.

The fallen eyed the offered appendage with uncertainty.

"Come on~" Naruto grinned at her. "Heaven's a boring place, now. Azazel is happy with the bland, boring life of his. The Satans are just a bunch of opportunists, albeit rather pathetic ones. Kokabiel's got it _kinda_ right, but he lacks my sexiness." He started counting every point on his fingers. "I'd say your best bet at survival is joining me."

The bound fallen angel was hesitant. Nervousness had taken hold of her entire being. A small part of her was certain that she was being deceived and accepting the human(?)'s offer would not necessarily relieve her of all her burdens, or free from all her shackles. But, the larger portion of her being knew that if she wanted to live, she had to accept it. Not only that, but this boy scared her. How he had tortured her during the past several hours without batting an eyelid, and how he had just healed her on his whim. It honestly scared her.

Raynare would be laying if she said that his offer and his display of power wasn't enticing.

Gulping rather audibly, she decided on it.

"I am going to regret this, aren't I..." Sighing, Raynare grasped it, hesitant yet firmly. She waited for a moment. Her hand in the blond', as she looked at him with confusion. "...nothing happened... What the..."

The young Namikaze shrugged. "What did you expect, grand theatrics?" He asked with a lopsided grin. "But, damn! You're easy! Didn't realise you'd join me in a heartbeat. Oh well, not like you have another choice." Though, the Namikaze didn't take into account that he was practically holding her hostage and was threatening her. Not that he cared.

Raynare levelled him with a glare, "Kind o-"

"WELL, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE GETTING!"

Before the fallen could express her surprise, the whole place was engulfed in a bright light for a few moments.

"Eh, so bright." The blond teen rubbed his eyes as the light died down. "So, Raynare...chan? May I call you Raynare-chan? Yeah, so now you're my subo- Eh, what the hell..." Naruto had stopped speaking when he saw that the fallen angel was unconscious. But, she was completely healed. Her skin looked unblemished, contrasting her earlier appearance; bruised and injured.

"Ah man, should've just used the naked method to heal her. Oh well~" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The blond leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "Wakey-Wakey, Raynare-chan. I'm going to strip you~" Naruto blinked yet again. "Oh, wait... She isn't even properly clothed, to begin with..." He shrugged. "Oh well, that's women for ya. Fashion before protecting themselves from the weather." He rambled.

When the teen did not receive any reaction, he sighed tiredly.

Plopping down besides her, he stared at the unconscious fallen with a pout. "I guess I'll have to wait for her to wake up." The blond leaned in on the chair, as he raised his head to stare at the flickering light bulb on the ceiling. "Man, I'm starving!"

"Hey, Raynare-chan. Wanna hear a joke?" He stared at the unmoving fallen with half-lidded eyes. "Why is Mrs. Claus always angry with her husband?" He grinned. "Because he's always going hoe, hoe, hoe!"

"..."

 _ **-Benumbed-**_

 _A sea of vibrant red._

 _That was how Uchiha Madara first described the vast expanse, filled with roses. The ancient man stopped for a moment and appreciated the vision of beauty that was in front of his eyes._

 _"This is odd..." The man commented offhandedly. All he saw, was the flowers. There were no signs of the brat, who he had been searching for. The boss had told him to come to this place, if he wished to meet the blond teen; his new partner. But, now that he was here, the Uchiha could not find the young Namikaze to be present._

 _The raven haired man sighed, "Just why is it so hard to find a fucking kid..." He snorted. This was the sixth place that he had been to, in his search for the ever-elusive Naruto Namikaze. "Not on any lack of trying on my part, mind you..." The Uchiha was about to leave the place, but, was stopped by the rustling he heard._

 _Madara's eyes darted to the specific part of the area, from where the sudden sound had come, but all he could see were shades of red. Then, he heard it again. The rustling. Though, this time, it came from behind him._

 _"Wha-!?" Madara abruptly turned, and yet again, failed to spot the source of the sound. The magician narrowed his eyes. "Did that slimey Orochimaru let one of his pets out again?" He wondered. He still remembered what had taken place, the last time that had happened. He still remembered the terror that was the ManBearPig._

 _"Boo!"_

 _"GAH!"_

 _Madara was so deep in thought, reminiscing about the past, that someone had easily snuck up behind him and given him quite a scare. Someone had successfully hid their presence from him and scared the wits out of the boogeyman Uchiha, and judging by the voice, Madara had a good idea about this 'someone'. Breathing deeply, the ancient Uchiha turned towards the young Namikaze, ready to chew his ears out. "You..." The Uchiha blinked as he took in the boy's appearance and forgot some of his anger towards the worse-for-wear teen. "...didn't know that roses have thorns, did you?" Oh, the man could have chuckled at the boy's state, had he not been even remotely vexed at the said boy._

 _Naruto twitched in annoyance. Apparently, his plan to scare the Uchiha was not as successful as he would have believed it to be. Seriously, these thorns hurt... And they hurt, a lot. "Huh? What are ya talkin' about, old timer?" He tried to play it off and put on an indifferent face, but the pain would not let him. Twitching in discomfort, he started pulling out the thorns embedded into his hands and face. Wincing everytime as he did so. "Whose idea was it to have a rose garden in our fucking base?! We're running a criminal organisation, dammit!" He voiced his thoughts rather loudly._

 _Madara chocked. "Your." The man tried to control himself from bursting out laughing. He still remembered the day when he had found out that the young Namikaze was wasting money, yet again, building a garden in their headquarters. His reaction to the news had consisted of silent disapproval, back then. Though, he did not mind it much. After all, the boss backed Namikaze on whatever the kid wanted, even though, it would always come to bite him back._

 _The young Namikaze blinked. "Well, fuck me..." He looked at the Uchiha with his arms crossed. "Care to tell what the boss' right hand is doing at my place? Don't you have some work to do? Like, jerking your boss off?"_

 _The magician narrowed his eyes at the blond._

 _What a vulgar kid!_

 _All traces of mirth had, now, vanished from the man's eyes. "Oh? I think I misheard you. Care to repeat that, please?" His eyes held a challenging look._

 _Now, if Madara had known the person that was Naruto Namikaze, he'd have realised that the blond teen did not mean anything by what he said. The kid was not mocking him, or doing anything that would even remotely offend the Uchiha..._ _ **intentionally**_ _. Instead, Naruto was asking a genuine question. Or, so the boy thought._

 _The Namikaze remembered exactly what Mr. Hidan had told him, when he asked the immortal about what a "right-hand man" was, all those years ago._

 _'Simple, kid. A right hand man is for jerking off.' The worshipper of Jashin had grinned. 'Oh, you don't know what jerking off is?! Wow, kid. When I was your age, I was laying women left and right...and_ _ **THEN,**_ _I was laying with their corpses. Dear Jashin, get your priorities straight, Naruto!' He ranted more to himself, rather than to the blond. The man had leaned in closer to him. 'Jerking off is...'_

 _Yeah, that's how the Namikaze remembered it. It was safe to say that he had been shocked to learn that the boss needed a man for..for_ _ **THAT**_ _. Not that the young Namikaze had anything against it._

 _Though, it never occurred to Naruto, that The Syndicate's resident foul-mouthed immortal might be pulling his leg._

 _Nodding to himself, the young boy repeated. "I asked why you're here, instead of helping the boss bust a nut."_

 _Madara was bewildered; the audacity of this kid. Was he even right in the head? It seemed that the boy needed to be set straight about move than a few thing. "Naruto Namikaze..." Madara smiled. "The so-called guard dog of The Syndicate..." The taller man stepped forward and stared at the blond, straight in the eyes. Their faces, inches apart. "You speak to me as if we're equals." The magician's eyes flashed red. "You should know better."_

 _"Wha-" Before Naruto could even blink, his vision was filled with fire of the darkest black. A flame so scathing and unholy, it reduced the vast expanse of roses, into a barren and burnt land of ash. All in a second; a single moment._

 _The Uchiha grinned, "There. I've rid you of the annoying thorns. Now, show me some gratitude." The point had been made. Madara wanted the young man to know who he was standing in front of. He wanted the Namikaze to realise that it would not even take him a second to do what he just did, but with the blond, next time. "Now, why I'm here?" His grin turned feral. "We're going to be partners! Cheers, kid!"_

 _Naruto snapped out of his stupor as he heard it. Jerking his head to face the Uchiha, he stared at the man with narrowed eyes. The Uchiha didn't like to play around, huh? Fine by him. All his previous partner had been quite similar, with all of them trying to assert their dominance, the first time they met him. Now, look where they were..._

 _With hands in his pockets, Madara started walking out of the place with a cool smile. "Be sure report to the boss' office by eight, tomorrow morning...and be sharp." He called out over his shoulder and waved at the blond._

 _Naruto Namikaze stood still. Even after the older man had left, the boy just stood there with a serious, contemplative look on his face, as he stared at the blackened ground. Then, the blond smiled. He kneeled and with his hand, touched the burnt soil. "I don't think I like him..." He said with a childish pout. "..and these things took so long to grow...and it took a lot of work... Like, a lot. Sneaking-a-couple-dozen-bodies-into-a-place-full-of-supernatural-beings kind of lot." The young Namikaze stood up. His eyes fixed on the ground. His pout, now, replaced with smile that could easily be interpreted as a maniacal one. "Oh, well. Atleast, he didn't tear the ground up. Who knows how he would have reacted after seeing all these...skeletons? Hmm, yeah. They all must be skeletons by now." He rambled on. It was an annoying habit of his; annoying for others, that is. "...and they were all from the organisation he was excommunicated from. Hmm, what's the name again...? Hexennacht?... Nah, Rose-something. Hmm, Rose... Rose... Rosenkreuzer! Yes!" He grinned as he remembered it._

 _The blond teen dusted his hands off. "Madara Uchiha; the man who tricked the devil. The man known as No Longer Human. The man who co-founded The Eastern Magician Council. Blah blah blah. The list goes on." His own cerulean eyes gleamed. "Let's see how long you last."_

 _ **-Benumbed-**_

"FREAKIN' CUP NOODLES AGAIN?!"

Naruto Namikaze was not pleased. As he sat at the moderate sized dining table and gazed at the steaming cup of stringed, unleavened dough in front of him, he felt rage. After going on for a whole day without food, he had expected to be served something _nice._ Not this instant pile of crap. It also did not help as the memories hit him; the flat chested, bespectacled girl with her lackeys and how she had ruined his breakfast.

"Keep it down. You'll scare the neighbours."

Madara Uchiha was not pleased, either. With arms crossed, he glared at the boy sitting in front of him. The man had been soundly asleep in the dead of the night, when his menace of a partner had finally decided to show up and disrupted his sleep; demanding him to make him something to eat. Now, in any other circumstances, the magician would have kicked the boy out of his room, on his arse, but the man had to cave in, this time. After all, the boy had been out working..."What's wrong with cup noodles? I thought you liked this stuff." It was frightening how much the Uchiha had changed over the time. The man felt more like a single parent trying to deal with their pain of a teenage child. A very manipulative teenage child, he added silently.

Madara adjusted his nightcap. The man did not even get time to change out of his nightsuit, when the boy had started pestering him for food. "Well, it's not like I have some top class cuisine for you at half past one, in the night." He grinned. "Oh, wait... I did! Some Inarizushi...and it was utterly palatable! Too bad I ate all of it." Oh, how he loved the look of thinly veiled rage and contempt on the boy's face. It was one of the few things that brought the old Uchiha some joy. Alas, he also knew that the boy was not going to back down.

He never did.

Naruto was twitching ever so slightly. On one hand, he wanted to satiate his hunger, if even by a bit and if it meant, consuming the junk in front of him. On the other hand, he was tempted to throw the cup of noodles at the Uchiha' panda design nightsuit and ruin it. But, knowing how much the ancient magician loved his panda themed clothing, the boy did not. He did not want to be teleported to the middle of nowhere... _again._

Cursing under his breath, the teen grabbed the instant noodles and gulped it all in one go. The hot broth and the noodles burned his throat as it went down, but he did not care. His eyes watered as it burned the back of his throat, but he did not care.

Naruto Namikaze was hungry.

The Uchiha pushed forward a glass of water towards the blond, with a roll of his eyes. "Now, tell me about what you've found out..."

The blond hurriedly grabbed it and downed all of the liquid in one go. Breathing deeply, he tried to dismiss the stinging sensation on his tongue. "What the hell...! This shit was hot! What did you, add lava to it!?" He lunged at the pitcher of water and chugged it down swiftly.

With droopy eyes, Madara glared dryly at the boy. "Sometimes I wonder why...just why do I stick with you..." Oh yeah, because everyone else was just sick of the blonde. Even the ones that had not ever worked together with the young Namikaze. Only the boss and himself were the ones who could actually handle him. "Hmm..." Now, that the Uchiha thought about it, he really had a saint's patience, when it concerned one Naruto Namikaze. "Are you done?"

The boy shrugged, "So, where should I start from?"

"Um, the beginning would be nice..."

He shrugged yet again, "Well, After I had escaped from that _hellhole-_ " He spat out. "-you sent me to, and came here to change into my oh-so-comfy clothes, I had trailed the fallen to a place where she was supposed to meet someone; her date." The boy went over the details half-heartedly.

Madara nodded. Eyes closed as he took in everything that his partner told him. "Oh? Another fallen?"

"Nah, just a human."

"Hmm." While, relationships between members of different factions was not unheard of, it was not exactly common, either. But, something did not seem right to the magician, here. From what little he had read about the fallen angel known as Raynare, he could easily say that the girl was far from a romantic; someone like her would not have involved themselves with a mere human. "Unless the human..." Opening his eye, the Uchiha stared hard at the young Namikaze, in front of him. "Naruto, did the human have any _special_ attributes?"

The blond teen blinked. "Well...I guess. The boy was perversion incarnate."

"Not that." This time, the man sighed. "You know what I mean. Did he-"

"-have a Sacred Gear?" Naruto cut him off. Oh boy! He was going to enjoy this! "Yes. In fact, he had a Longinus; the Boosted Gear." The teen replied, trying hard not to outright grin.

Madara's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Any previous signs of tiredness or inattentiveness were gone from his face, now. This news was big. No, this was shocking! Even for him! "To think that this town was such a hotspot..." He already knew that the two devils heiresses lived here, and even the leader of Grigori. With that being said, this town was home to many other supernaturals. But, the presence of a Longinus..."Wait..." Then, it hit the man. "Is the boy even alive?" Knowing his young partner, he doubted it. No one knew what went in the boy's head. For all the Uchiha knew, this wielder of the Boosted Gear was either in the world of the living. Or...

The young Namikaze gave a small grin, "Well...I'm not sure. Dear Raynare was going to kill him -and she would have, if dear, ol' me hadn't interfered-, but I doubt she would've, if she knew what exactly the boy held." He yawned. "It's not look like you meet a Longinus wielder everyday. Especially, an unawakened one."

Madara narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "What the hell do you mean, you're not sure? Did you save the kid or not?" He braced himself for the incoming reply. One that he wouldn't be delighted with. He knew it! He just knew it!

"Well...kinda" Naruto's grin widened. "Last I saw of the boy, he had a hole in him and was bleeding out." His cerulean eyes looked straight at the Uchiha's twin pools of black. "But, I doubt he's dead and if I were to guess, he's already been turned into Rias Gremory's pet, by now."

The Uchiha gritted his teeth in frustration. His partner... This _**boy**_ never seemed to stop causing him any sort of headache. "Naruto..." He started with eyes closed and face towards the white ceiling. "Do you have any idea of what you have done..?" He glared at the boy with a frustrated look in his eyes. "Do you...Do you have **ANY** knowledge of the **FUCKING** consequences of your actions?!" The older male's eyes momentarily flashed red and he had to control himself from letting his power flare. "We could've have used that fucking gear! Hell, we could've have sold it to the highest bidder! Do you know how much that single thing could have fetch us?! Not just money! But, information!"

The Namikaze was trying not to outright holler at Madara's reaction and it was quite hard. After all, he had gotten such a rise out of the old Uchiha and after such a long time, too! It was practically Christmas for him!

Although, Naruto had to admit that a part of him felt guilty for doing what he had done. If they had the Boosted Gear, The Syndicate would've gained a lot from it. After all, the boss trusted him like a son and the whole organisation was a pseudo-family to him. _'Yeah, right...'_ His mood soured as his thoughts drifted to their leader.

"That's it!"

The Uchiha's voice brought the teen out of his musings.

Madara looked at the blond seated in front of him, with part disappointment and part anger. He stood up from his seat and in an absolute voice, declared, "Namikaze, I'd suggest you to rest for the remainder of the night, seeing as you have a long day of school ahead of you. I'm done talking to you. As your supervising officer and caretaker, I'll decide on your punishment later." The Uchiha's eye had an intensity to them which made the young Namikaze grit his teeth in frustration.

"Wait. That's _**it**_?!" The Namikaze asked in bewilderment. His eyes were wide in surprise. "No spewing fireballs at me or anything?!"

Madara narrowed his eyes, "What...? Don't tell me you've developed one of those weird fetishes..." The Uchiha shivered as he recalled an old, distant memory. "Fucking brat... Go to a brothel or something, if you feel like indulging in those BDSM plays. I've had enough of those to last me for twenty lifetimes."

The teen blanched, "Wha- No! I meant- ugh! Forget it!"

After all his work, it all felt pointless. After all that he had went through, to piss his partner off, it didn't amount to anything much.

Oh, how the great boogeyman of the supernatural world had fallen. Naruto though.

Back then, Madara would've just teleported the blond teen to a remote, desolate place like Antarctica, if he had to punish him and would only bring him back when he felt like doing so.

 _'...and now, it's just a time-out.'_ Naruto thought dryly.

This really wasn't fun. He had expected something... _more._

Madara, for his part, decided that he did not want to waste any more sleep over the issue. Wordlessly, he walked away from the table and started climbing the stairs, where he stopped for one last time. "The boss would be disappointed... But, I don't need to tell that to you, do I." He aimed his words towards the teen who was still sitting at the table, watching the man with an unrecognisable and alien expression.

With that, the Uchiha walked away.

As he reached his room, the man swiftly went inside and closed it shut, behind him.

Madara just stood there, in the silence of his room and exhaled deeply. His eyes, weary and desensitised. Fishing into his pocket, he grabbed his phone and brought it close to his ear. "There, you have your report." He spoke.

 _"Can't say if I'm pleased with it."_ The voice on the other end sounded a little too nonchalant.

Madara groaned, "And? What do you want me to do?"

 _"Why not send him off to Bouvet Island for the night? I've heard it's quite nice, this time of the year."_

The Uchiha twitched, "Yeah, and have him come back at me with something equally torturous and unbelievable? No, thanks." He sat down on his futon. "You know that he's out of control and-"

 _"-and I'll do something about it, if it continues."_ The person cut in. _"It's just that I don't want to do something hastily. He's just a kid in his rebellious phase. He'll come around eventually."_

"I do hope so." Madara replied. "I don't need to remind you how many members in The Syndicate are sick of the kid because he tries to sabotage every mission that he's assigned, do I." The Uchiha ran a hand through his raven locks. "Only reason, I can handle him is due to the high tolerance I've built over the centuries of dealing with jackasses." He added offhandedly. "Oh, and give Hidan my regards."

 _"Yeah, yeah. I got it. That's why I assigned Naruto to you."_ He chuckled. _"If that's all..."_

"I'll contact you after I have Twilight Healing." Madara said in a tired voice. The man needed some sleep, ASAP. "Later, Hatake."

 _"Ah, boss is fine, Madara."_ Another dry chuckle and the line went dead.

 _ **-Benumbed-**_

"What are you doing...Namikaze-san..."

"Looking at you... Quite disdainfully, so."

"Oh, I can see that... But, why...?"

"Ah, no specific reason."

"Okay... Can you stop doing that...?"

"Nope."

" _ **Grr**_."

"...That's a really weird mating call, Apple-chan."

Rias Gremory shook with rage. The blond menace who sat besides her, had been glaring at her since the past five minutes and it had begun to go beyond irritating, at the present moment. She still hadn't forgotten the previous day's humiliation that she had faced due to the new transfer student. The only good thing that had occurred yesterday, was her acquisition of Hyoudou Issei and resurrecting the said boy as her pawn. She had been ecstatic at that time and until now, the Gremory heiress had a good mood, thinking of how she now had a better chance against Riser Phenex.

Alas, that mood was starting to sour rapidly. Thanks to a certain blond haired, blue eyed idiot.

"Ufufufu~"

"Akeno!" The Gremory heiress hissed as she turned to her right to see her Queen giggle with her hand hiding her mouth. The redhead gave her friend a stink-eye, which only made the hybrid giggle more.

Rest of the class had decided to turn a blind eye to what was going on. They did not want to, initially, but a cold smile from the blond had them scared enough to be mindful of their own business.

Naruto smiled, still staring at the Gremory heiress, "Aww, Apple-chan is angry. Oh, look. Her face is turning the same colour as her hair." He drawled out in a voice loud for the whole class to hear.

Rias twitched.

Akeno giggled even more.

The teacher and everyone else ignored them.

"Ara, Namikaze-san." The young Himejima whispered with a smile of her own. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing Rias so flustered, I think she's had enough." The girl giggled and was subjected to another one of Rias' glares. " _Apple_ - _chan._ " She jabbed playfully.

"Ake-"

Before the Gremory heiress could've said a word, the bell signifying the end of class, rang loudly.

It was time for club activities.

Something which the Namikaze had no idea about.

"Oh, now what..." Naruto wondered as he saw everyone get up from their seats and beeline for the door. Some doing so faster than others. "Is it lunch time already?"

"You don't know? They are all leaving for their respective clubs, Namikaze-san." Akeno informed him with a small smile. "Have you selected your club yet?"

Rias had enough of being in the blond teen' vicinity. Being that her desk was right between her Queen and the blond menace, she had to endure quite a lot. "Akeno, let's go. We're getting late." The redhead stood up and started to head out of the class, without another word.

Naruto glared at Rias childishly for being interrupted, "No, Akeno-san. I haven't. Maybe I could join yours?" He grinned.

Rias stopped in her tracks as she heard him say that. "Like hell you- Ahem..." She immediately regained her composure. "I'm sorry, Namikaze-san. But, our club is a private one." The Gremory heiress replied icily.

Naruto turned to look at the girl with a raised eyebrow, "Ho...? You're both in the same club? Then, I'm sure that Akeno-san, here, completely outranks you-" He grinned. "-due to her bustier figure and overall more appealing personality, red."

Rias fumed. "Akeno! Come!" The girl stormed out the room, before the blond could've said even another word.

"What's her problem? Sheesh, goodluck with getting a boyfriend with that attitude..." The Namikaze idly spoke.

"Why, thank you for the flattering comments, Namikaze-san." The raven haired girl sported an amused look on her face, as she stood, staring at the boy. "Sorry to disappoint you, Namikaze-san. But, she's the president of our club; The Occult Research Club." Akeno waved at the boy, before she started to move towards the door. "Feel free to visit, though." She did not know why she said that. Perhaps, it was her inner sadist that wanted to see her king even more flustered and angry.

Or, perhaps. Perhaps, it was just something about this Naruto Namikaze...

"On one condition, Akeno-san!" The boy called out loudly, through the empty classroom.

"Oh?"

"Call me Naruto." He smiled. "Though, 'darling' will suffice, too."

"Ufufufu." Akeno giggled. "Only if you play your cards right." With that, she left him alone, to his own thoughts.

The young Namikaze blinked. "Oh... Atleast, she wasn't creeped out like the girls back at the office." He grinned. "Take that, Itachi and all the women at The Syndicate! I'm one step closer to getting a girlfriend! BWAHAHA!" He rambled insanely. "Too bad, I might get bored and just _play_ with her."

His grinned vanished and he sighed tiredly.

In the empty classroom, the blond teen sat alone, with a bored expression. His morning had been uneventful, if he said so, himself. Not only had Madara even bothered to step out of his room and greet the teen, but, the Uchiha didn't even prepare him breakfast! It was blasphemous! Oh, he would have to mention it to the Boss, how the Uchiha wasn't doing his job.

Naruto nodded to himself.

Thankfully, he was more than prepared for the morning, when he had woken up. Not only had he chowed down on three cups of instant noodles ( _As horrible as they tasted_ ), but, he was early to this mockery of a school, too!

Oh, the look on the flat-chested, bespectacled girl's face was priceless, when she had seen him waltz through the gates with a big grin on his face!

 _'Hmm... But, why am I back at this place.'_ Naruto wondered to himself. _'Now that I've gotten ahold of Raynare, there wasn't a need to send me here again.'_

 _"Your new assignment is to go to Kuoh Academy and keep an eye out on the scared gear wielder from last night. If he's already been turned into a servant of the Gremory or not."_ Madara had ordered him, as he had briefly stepped out of his room in the morning.

"Oh, that's why!" Naruto almost screamed as the memory hit him. Standing up, he rubbed his hands together and grinned creepily. "I have an idea as to where the boy might be." His sensory skills were not as good as Madara or many of his colleagues, at The Syndicate. But, they were good enough to get the job done.

Standing up, the Namikaze did a little stretch and yawned. _'School sure is boring.'_ With hands in his pockets, the teen walked out of the empty room. As he half-heartedly scanned for the signs of the Boosted Gear, his eyes took in all the little details around him of students walking around, in the hallways.

There was something peculiar about Kuoh Academy, he noticed.

Firstly, everyone was giving him a very familiar look, when they saw him. He wondered why. Though, little did he know, the news of a certain blond haired foreign student _harassing_ one of the two Onee-sama or Kuoh Academy, had spread around like wildfire. Go figure.

Secondly, all the girls here, were _**freaking**_ hot! Like, the ones Naruto would often be introduced to, by his old mentor, for his birthdays.

Naruto smiled sadly. _Mentor, huh..._

He shook his head to clear his line of thought. Now, wasn't the time to dwell on the past, he reminded himself.

Plastering on his trademark smile, he walked through the wide hallways, intent on finding his target. As he walked at a sedate pace, his mind drifted off to his encounter with Raynare, the previous night. Yes, they had shaky start, but with a bit of light persuasion, which included a bit of torture and threats, they were able to reach an understanding. The young Namikaze had no doubt that Raynare would prove to be a great underling, given enough... _training._

After the fallen angel had woken up, they had went over important details. Like, what was her favourite colour, her favourite food, her favourite sex position.

Suffice to say, Raynare had been completed dumbstruck with those questions, and a bit to enraged over the last one. But, Naruto had insisted that it was all important for building mutual trust and compatability.

Yet, the fallen had been hesitant to inform him of those. He recalled.

Strange.

Madara wasn't, when he and asked the Uchiha about those, when they had started working together.

 _"Orange, Inarizushi/Roe and None-of-your-fucking-business, brat... In that particular order."_

Naruto still remembered the man's answer clearly.

Now, Naruto Namikaze wasn't the one to judge. But, orange...? _**Orange?!**_

Oh, well. That told about the ancient Uchiha's life choices.

"My, oh, my." Naruto smiled slyly as his eyes landed on the boy he'd be searching for. "What the..."

He watched on with curious eyes as the wielder of one of the thirteen Longinus was huddled with two others as they watched something happen inside what the blond responded remembered to be the academy gymnasium.

Judging from the creepy and perverse giggles they were silently letting out every few seconds, the Namikaze knew that _whomever_ they were watching, wouldn't take it nicely if they knew they were being spied on.

That gave him an idea.

With a playful look in his cerulean eyes and a smile to match, he started walking towards the three.

"Oppai really are the best...!"

"Aren't they?!"

"Even more so when there isn't any piece of clothing holding them back!"

"Whatever. They're all just gonna sag eventually."

 _ **"Eh!?"**_

Hyoudou Issei and his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, abruptly turned around and found themselves glaring at a blond haired student. The owner of the Boosted Gear, especially, felt as if he had met the blond teen somewhere.

"Whatever are you saying, heathen?! You dare slander glorious oppai?!"

"Another blondie?! Thank God, he's not another pretty boy!"

Hyoudou Issei winced unknowingly, as he heard the word, 'God'

Naruto blinked, "Well, I can call you both as Gura-san and baldie, if we're resorting to name-calling. But, I won't." He grinned. "Nice to meet ya! Baldie, Gura-san."

Matsuda and Motohama nodded in acknowledgment, "Nice to me-" Then, it hit them. " **Hey**!"

But, the blond teen had already focused his curious eyes on the newborn devil. "...and you...! What should I call you? ...Spongeboob Stainedpants...?" The blond frowned. "Nah, that doesn't feel right. Hmm, how about ***Bleep Bleep***?"

"Oi! What the fuck did you just say?! It was completely censored! It was something really indecent, wasn't it?! WASN'T IT?!" Issie was slack jawed. Just who was this guy...?

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, he opened them. "So, what's your name... PEEPING TOM!" He roared.

"Hyoudou... Hyoudou Issei." The boy whisper, wide eyed and shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Oh, I see." Naruto waved with a grin, "Bye, Hyoudou, Gura-san and baldie!"

Then, the teen dashed away, for he sensed a group of female students heading their way. As the young Namikaze ran away from the three pervert, he laughed internally. The three of them had alerted the girls they were watching undress, through their own stupidity. It was safe to assume that they were in a world of pain.

As he was out of their sight, he stopped. "Hmm. Another hybrid...? And a Nekoshou, at that. Man, the other guys back at the office would be so jealous when I tell them, I met a Nekoshou!"

Naruto had sensed the Nekoshou, the same time he sensed the others approach him and the perverts. If he had to guess, he'd say that the hybrid was there to talk to Issei Hyoudou. "...and that mean, both, the Nekoshou and the wielder of the Boosted Gear are in Rias Gremory's little group. Talk about variety..."

He smiled to himself, "Oh well, time to take up Akeno-san on that offer." He started walking again.

He was scanning whole premise of the academy, as he searched for any and every supernatural that he could find.

Two decent concentrations of devil energy. That's what the blond found.

One, belonging to the Sitri group, in the main building and the other which was obviously the Gremory group, seemed to be in a separate building.

As he walked at a brisk pace, his hand reached inside his blazer and pulled out what appeared to be a book, of some sort.

"Might as well read some of this, while I'm on my way." It was a special favour from someone. A long known client, to be exact.

A yet-to-be released manuscript of one of the hottest selling manga; _**Menma**_. It was about the a boy in the world of ninjas, trying to be recognised be everyone. The particular manuscript that he had, was about the Fourth Shinobi War Arc.

It was a guilty pleasure, he thought. When Itachi had first introduced him to the world of manga, through this particular one, the blond had no idea that he'd be hooked to this stuff and he still couldn't believe it, when he'd find himself shaking his head at weird, unless and complete bullshit plot twists. But, the young Namikaze still couldn't stop himself. He'd somehow find himself the time to read them whenever he wasn't working or coming up with new ways to hara- _entertain_ Madara.

Itachi Uchiha, as the blond recalled, was a mysterious character... and a hardcore otaku, at that. So mysterious, that his real name wasn't even Itachi Uchiha. The guy was an anomaly amongst anomalies. He was a high ranking angel who had fallen from grace, but, had somehow managed to regain his pristine white wings back.

 _One of the many loopholes in God's system._ "Oh, Tobi attained six paths form? I knew that was gonna happen!" Naruto yelled to himself as he read on with a grin. "But, he'll have to watch out for Kudara..."

Though, "Itachi Uchiha's" reality was not hidden to members like Madara, him and of course, the Boss.

Not that the other two even bothered to tell the young Namikaze about that. It was just that Naruto had an external benefactor, who provided him with such juicy and valuable information that could could cause another Great War.

So, knowing about someone's real identity was a child's play. The more information he had on others, the easier it would be for him to do his work. Both, inside and outside of the organisation.

Sometimes, he'd be assigned with taking care of loose ends that could prove counterproductive for The Syndicate. Like, a client trying to double cross them, or one of their own members going rogue. Then, the Namikaze would be sent to deal with those certain individuals, solely due to the fact that Naruto Namikaze never hesitated to shed some blood, whether of a friend or a foe and no one exactly knew what happened inside the teen's head.

This was the main reason that had made him disliked by the general composition of The Syndicate. Most did not know what to think of him as, whether as an ally or as an enemy, knowing he'd turn his blade on them, if he was ordered to.

Not that he cared... _much._

So much for being the Boss' lapdog.

Oh well, that's all in the past, now. _Time sure does change people._

Naruto smiled as he read Tobi go to town on the Allied Shinobi Forces and the four resurrected Joekages. He really did love Tobi; the guy was his favourite character in the whole series and the teen outright laughed when Tobi straight up destroyed the Fourth Joekage's arm with his Lie Detecting Orbs. Man, he hated that prick!

The Namikaze took his eyes off from the manga as he realised he'd reached his destination; a creepy looking, abandoned building. He stood in front of the building for a moment and when nothing happened, he sighed. "They still haven't detected me, huh. Can't say whether this speaks of my awesomeness or about how much Apple-chan sucks." Without a word, he went inside the building.

With the manga manuscript still in one hand, he climbed the stairs and walked through the empty, dull hallway.

Then, he abruptly halted in front of a double door.

Naruto grinned as he sensed _what_ seemed to be behind those doors. Without further ado, he slid them open.

"Well, hello there... My little _**dhampir**_."

 _ **-Benumbed-**_

Rias Gremory looked at the only pawn and the latest addition to her peerage, Issei Hyoudou, with a smirk on her beautiful face. Sitting on her chair behind the large mahogany desk, she levelled her calm, knowing blue eyes with the boy's own confused, unbelieving ones.

"So... I am a devil...?"

"If the black, bat-like wings behind you are anything to go by, yes." The redhead's smirk widened.

"…and I can have my own harem if I become a high class devil?"

Rias just nodded in affirmation.

"I'M GONNA BECOME THE HAREM KING!" Issie yelled with fire in his eyes, as he stood up.

Everyone present in the room had varying reactions to that.

The Gremory heiress just smiled. It was too easy to get the boy to agree with them.

Her Queen giggled while covering her mouth with her one hand, as she held the serving tray in the other.

Her Rook just mumbled 'pervert', while she chewed on a candy. It was her well deserved reward for saving the pervert from yet another beatdown by the kendo club and escorting the said person to the ORC.

Her Knight just laughed awkwardly with eyes closed.

When they quieted down, the Gremory heiress opened her mouth to inform her Pawn more about his new life. But, before she could even utter a single word, they all heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Why do you all have a cute, little girl locked up in a coffin, for God's sake!"

They all involuntarily winced as they heard the word that was their inherent weakness by nature.

Rias and her peerage turned to look at the person standing at the door.

"You!" The Gremory heiress gasped as she pointed a shaky finger at the blond. "Why are you here?!" Her eyes drifted to the small figure that the Namikaze was holding a little too tightly and a little too close. "...and what the hell are you doing with Gasper!" She asked, aghast at the sudden situation.

Her peerage members looked on with curious eyes; especially, Koneko, Kiba and Issei. None of them had ever seen one of the Great Onee-sama of Kuoh in such an agitated state.

"Hiya, Apple-chan! Akeno-san!" The blond waved with a grin, uncaring of the cute, little _girl_ clawing at the arm holding _her_ tightly and uncomfortably close to the taller blond. Then, Naruto's grin vanished. "Mind telling me why you're torturing a little girl in the abandoned school building? Or, do I have to call social service?"

Rias spluttered. Just how had this guy entered their building undetected and how had he found Gasper… "Unhand Gasper right now!"

"Ufufufu. Fancy seeing you here, Naruto-san." Akeno intervened before the situation worsened. "But, let go of Gasper-kun, please. He is suffocating." She asked with a smile.

"Oh, okay." Naruto complied as he released the kid from his hold, to rub his head sheepishly. Then, it hit him. " _ **He**_?!"

"Ara, you did not know? Gasper's a boy." The Gremory Queen looked at the blond teen's face and when she found nothing but surprise, she couldn't hold her laughter back. "Oh, you really didn't know! Oh, my!"

The Namikaze pouted, "Like hell I could tell!" He eyed the dhampir curiously. "I was almost about to take you home with me."

Gasper Vladi yelped and run to hide behind the Himejima's laughing form. The blond monster had traumatised him enough.

"YOU!"

Naruto turned to look at Issie, "Oh, if it isn't cherry boy! Did you get beat up by the girls you were peeping on?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Who are you calling a cherry boy!?" Issie looked as if he'd been stung.

"Well, well." Akeno politely cut in. "What brings you here, Naruto-san?" Behind her, Gasper cowered, but, still peeked to glimpse at the blond with hesitant eyes.

Naruto grinned, "You did say I'm free to visit whenever I want. Or, do you want me to leave?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, and his grin still in place.

"YES!" Rias instantly shouted.

"Ufufufu. That, I did." Akeno giggled cutely. Then, looked at her king with narrowed eyes, silently telling her to behave. "Would you like some tea, Naruto-san?"

"That'd be delightful." He took a seat besides the Nekoshou. His eyes subtly taking in her appearance.

"I'll be right back." The Gremory Queen excused herself to go and prepare the hot beverage. Gasper ran after her.

Without missing a beat, Naruto took out the manuscript and continued from where he'd left. He seemed impervious to the numerous gazes that came his way.

Rias was furious. Her Queen had invited the blond menace to their club/meeting room, and on such an occasion, too! She had thing to explain to Issei about his new life as a devil! But, what infuriated her truly, was that the blond had somehow found Gasper and freed him from his seal! There was a reason that Gasper had to be sealed, in the first place!

Though, the more she thought about it, the more she was confused. How was the Namikaze even able to unseal Gasper? Why hadn't Gasper's Sacred Gear go berserk yet? Why had none of them sensed the blond even enter their building?

These were some questions that were eating away at her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kiba Yuuto; a member of Occult Research Club." The Gremory heiress' Knight decided to cut the tension in the room. "Um, I haven't seen you before in the academy."

Naruto stopped reading for a second, to look up at the blond haired devil. _Sacred Gear; a shit one._ "Hi. I just transferred here, in Apple-chan' class. Name's Naruto Namikaze." He smiled, then, went back to reading. "You must be the 'blond haired pretty boy' that Hyoudou is silently in love with."

"What?!" Kiba and Issei, both, yelled out in outrage.

"Oh, stop calling me that!" Rias glared. "B-blondie!" She blurted out.

"Make me!" Naruto grinned. "Apple-chan."

"Um…okay." Yuuto sweatdropped at how casually he was dismissed. But, he didn't give up. "So…Are you from Japan?"

"Originally, Yes. But, I didn't stay here until a couple of days ago. I stay with my uncle and he travels a lot due to short/long term business commitments. So, I get to stay in various countries for unknown periods of time." The Namikaze answered without looking up from the manga. After all, shit was going down. Seems like the Joekages were holding their own out against Tobi.

The Gremory heiress acted as if she didn't care, but, the girl paid attention to every detail about the Namikaze.

"Where did you live before?" This time, it was a white haired Nekoshou.

"Italy."

"What are you reading?" Kiba asked.

"Secret."

Koneko silently craned her neck up and took a peek. "...Men...ma...?"

Rias' ears perked up as she heard the word and she suddenly had a strange look in her eyes.

Naruto turned to look at the small girl with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided smile. "Haven't you heard, curiosity killed the cat?" He whispered, but, everyone in the room heard him due to their enhanced hearing.

Koneko edged away with a sharp look in her eyes. Did he know she was a Nekoshou...? No, that couldn't be. The guy did not seem to be a supernatural. No one in the room could sense any energy coming from the blond. Not even a shred of holy energy, either. "W-What?"

Naruto blinked, "What?"

"What did you mean by that?"

He blinked again, "Oh, nothing. You could've just asked me what I was reading."

Koneko sweatdropped, "We did."

"When...?"

"...Back then..."

"Oh..." Naruto nodded to himself. "Well, I'm reading _**Menma**_. It's a yet-to-be released chapter."

"LIAR!"

Oddly enough, it was Rias, this time. "How could you even have that?! Even I can't seem to get ahold of those!"

Naruto stared at her dryly, "I have my ways." He didn't mention that the author of the said manga was actually, a former member of The Syndicate and one of his only friends.

"Sure you do." The Gremory heiress snorted. "Just admit that you're lying."

Yuuto and Koneko were more than surprised. They had never, during their time with the Gremory heiress, seen her act this way. Rias Gremory was someone who appeared as a level headed individual, most of the times. Then, why? Why did she act this why in the presence of one Namikaze Naruto?

 _I see..._ Yuuto's eyes widened in realisation. He had heard rumours of someone harassing and humiliating the Gremory heiress. Someone belonging to her own class. Perhaps, they weren't rumours, after all.

Naruto smiled, "You're just ma-"

"I'm back~" Akeno stepped inside the victorian style room, with a full tray in her hands. The dhampir wasn't with her, this time. Setting it down in front of Naruto, she stood back with a smile. "Please, go ahead, Naruto-san."

The blond eyed the tea and cookies. Setting his manga aside, he picked up the cup and took a sip. _'Wha-?!'_ Hurriedly, he grabbed a cookie and bit into it. His eyes widened considerably as the sweetness melted inside his mouth.

Naruto abruptly stood up. With a rare, serious look on his face, the teen walked to the Gremory Queen.

Everyone watched in silent curiosity as what was going on.

Rias narrowed her eyes. This didn't seem to be good.

"Akeno-san..." Naruto started dramatically.

"Hai?" She tilted her neck to the side.

"Did you make these cookies?" The Namikaze' eyes were covered by his hair.

Akeno laughed nervously, "No. But, I did prepare the tea."

"Good enough." He looked straight into her eyes and the Himejima saw a deep yearning in his blues. "Akeno-san... Please, be my girlfriend!" He begged.

" _Eh...?_ "

"WHAT?!" The rest of the room cried out in shock.

Naruto teared up comically, "My sleazy uncle never cooks for me, and when he does, it's complete garbage! Last night, he had Inarizushi and I had cup ramen! Friggin' instant noodles! Ramen for breakfast and ramen for dinner! Forget lunch because I don't even get anything for lunch!" He closed the distance between them and pinned the Gremory Queen to the wall. "I deserve better than that!" His eyes changed from having a begging look to a longing one. "Akeno-san, say yes and I'll do anything for you..." He whispered huskily. " _Anything._ "

"Oi! What the hell?!" Issie cried out. To think that someone else got to touch one of the Great Onee-sama of Kuoh that way, before him!

Akeno, while taken aback at first, decided to play with him a little. "Anything?"

"Yes."

"Will you scream my name at night?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

He grinned, "With _pleasure._ "

"Oh my." The prim and proper Onee-sama of Kuoh' face was becoming flushed. "What...is your pain to pleasure threshold?"

"Higher than anything you've ever seen, baby." The blond answered while still pining her.

"Akeno!"

They separated immediately and turned to look at a very flustered and irritated Rias Gremory, an awkwardly smiling Yuuto Kiba, an indifferent Koneko Toujo and a passed out Issei Hyoudou.

"Ufufufu. Sorry, buchou." Akeno giggled.

Naruto grinned, "Guess, I'd better get going. See you later Kiba-san, little-cat-whose-name-escapes-me, Akeno-san and Apple-chan!" Then, he bolted through the doorway and ran out of the room. "I'll be back!" He shouted from outside.

"Oh, my. He didn't finish my tea." Akeno said with a hand on her cheek. "I'll be sure to punish him tonight. Ufufufu."

"Akeno!"

"Just kidding, buchou." Akeno smiled. "But, something is really strange..." She started as she made sure that the blond had actually left the building.

Everyone, except the passed out Hyoudou, turned to look at the Gremory Queen.

Rias gave her friend a meaningful look, "So, you picked up on that, too?"

"Hai, buchou." The young Himejima nodded. "First of all, how was he able able to remove the seal on Gasper? And, why didn't his Forbidden Balor View go out of control when Gasper was scared..."

Kiba and Koneko gave the the Gremory Queen a questioning look.

Rias sighed tiredly, "Just what is going on..." Pressing her elbows on the desk, she intertwined her fingers and rested her chin on them.

Akeno leaned on the wall, with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, deep in thought. "I tried asking Gasper about what exactly had went on between him and Namikaze-san, but, he was too scared to answer. But, why?"

The Gremory heiress bit her lower lip, "Even my magic wasn't working on him, when I tried it. Albeit, it was weak and not what I'd usually use."

"Just who are you, Namikaze Naruto."

 _ **-Benumbed-**_

 _ **Finally, I'm done with this chapter!**_

 _ **Didn't take much long. Just 2-3 months.**_

 _ **Hope you all like it. Ask any questions or anything thing you don't like about it. The last part seems a bit rushed to me.**_

 _ **Cya in a couple of months.**_

 _ **Review please!**_


End file.
